Bullies, Blood, and Stolen Hearts
by DirkDavegonnaStride
Summary: Human Family!AU. Karkat and Nepeta's daughter starting fights... Dirk and Roxy fighting... An love n the air... Rated T for cursing and attempted suicide
1. Chapter 1

Karkat hugged his daughter to his chest, feeling her tears soak through his shirt. 'Those damn bullies' you think to yourself.

"He- he finally stopped" she sniffled "When my h-head started bleeding"

She moved her hair and revealed a Band-Aid on her head.

"That bastard" you say to her "I will call his mother"

"Please don't!" She says to you "I can take him"

"Honey you know you can't" Says Nepeta holding an ice pack to her head "You're only a green belt"

Your daughter sighs as she gets off your lap "I'm thirteen I can handle it!" she says stomping and rushing to her room.

"Honey!" Your wife yells and starts to run after her. You grab her arm, "Let her go" you sigh.

"Ugh, damn Striders" You grab the phone off the counter "I'm calling Jade"

You dial the number and Jade picks up.

"Hellooo, Strider residence!"

"Yeah, hi Jade, your son has been-"

"Oh Dan! You want me to get him?"

"No I was just calling to tell you that-"

"Do you wanna talk to Dave?"  
"No, your son has been bu-"

"Dan says he and Mira are friends!"

"DAMMIT HARLEY, YOUR SON HAS BEEN BULLYING MY DAUGHTER!"

Silence at the other line…

"One moment please…"

You hear her muffled shouts for Dave.

"Sup"

"Gogdammit"

"So what's this about Dan?"

"He's been bullying my daughter, I would like him to stop"

"Bro, he's just practicing for when we strife"

"Well can he not practice on my daughter!"

"Dan says she starts the fights"

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Because I fucking can"

"FUCK YOU STRIDER"

"I know yo-"

You hang up on him, your done with his bullshit.

Nepeta gave a worried look and pulled her cupcakes out of the oven. You walk over and pop one in your mouth, not caring that its scorching.

"What did they say?" She asked hesitantly

"Strider accused Mira of staring fights" you said sighing.

"What!" Nepeta said concerned and slightly angry

"I know. Should we go get her?"

"I'll get her" She stopped making icing and went upstairs to your daughters room.

You eat another cupcake, damn Nep can cook.

*Dave's pov*

You laugh as you hear the click of the disconnected line.

"Hon, I think we should talk to Dan, maybe he is hurting her"

"Nah, the girl just needs to man up"

"But daaaaaaavvvvveeeeeee"

"Jade calm down" you hold her shoulders and kiss her forehead "It will all blow over soon"

She sighs and goes back to cutting up vegetables for dinner, you fucking lover her to bits.


	2. Chapter 2

*Roxys pov* When your shift is over at the bar you stay there to get drunk, it's the only time you have away from him. You see that the make-up on your arm smeared, revealing one of your several cut and bruises "Whore" his words echo in your head, he gets harsh when he drinks, and he drinks as much as I do. He's been stressed because of work and needs to blow off steam, but he doesn't have to take it out on you. "Hon" I hear the door open, that same Texan accent send shivers down your spine as you turn around to face him. "How was work" He asks sitting down next to you. He's still sober… but not for long. "Fine" you say with a shrug not telling him about the guys hitting on you. He orders a whiskey and you sit quiet next to him, watching him drink knowing it would only take a few more drinks for him to get drunk. You say a little prayer in your head and keep drinking. *Dirks POV* You walk into your girlfriend's workplace sighing at the sight of her. "Hon" you say with your thick Texas accent. She turns around slowly to face you… you don't know what her problem is. Your boss has been troubling you for the past few weeks; you usually wake up in a daze not knowing what happened. But it's all because of the new Intern you are an intern as well so you share a desk. You work at a music producer's office. I call him English but he wants me to call him Jake. Your boss is kind so you get paid; it helps because you and Roxy are both in college. She recently turned 21 and you've been 22 for a while. You've been hoping to get your art major while Roxy is getting preforming major. You ask her about her day and she just shrugs, she's hiding something. You order a whiskey and drink it slowly; feeling Roxy's eyes burning into your soul. You don't look at her and keep drinking. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Roxy's Pov*

You rush towards your home with Dirk chasing after you.

"Comerr bitch" her said slurring. You run into someone and say sorry preparing to run again.

"Hey your Dirks girlfriend, right?" Said a familiar English accent.

"Jake! Oh thank god!" a tear rolls down your face.

"Whats wrong" He asked, puzzled.

You point at the drunken man stumbling after you.

"Dirk!" he shouts at him.

"Hey bitch whachu doin talkin to my man!" Dirk shouts at you.

Jake looks shocked and a bit amused "Maybe you should stop drinking Strider"

"You don't run my lyfe"

"You really need to stop" You shout at him.

"You fukin whore" he tackles you down, your head hitting the sidewalk.

Your vision gets blurry but you feel punches and you see a very blurry Jake pulling him off of you. You hear Jake franticly yelling at Dirk and a few minutes later you hear sirens. You feel yourself being picked up and you see Jakes blurred face in the ambulance with you.

You wake up in a hospital bed, you touch your head and wince. You see Jake sitting on the chair across from the bed; he smiles when he notices you awake.

"Hey Roxy, how you feeling?" he smiles

"Fine, my head hurts though. Where's Dirk?"

He gulps "He's in jail"

"For what?!" you shriek, but then you instantly regret it and hold your head.

"Domestic Abuse" said Jake with a frown.

"Well it's not the first time he beat me up…"

"I never thought he would do something like that"

"Well when he's drunk he gets angry"

"I didn't know he drank"

"Well it's because of financial problems and stress"

He nods and gets up and sits on the edge of the bed. He looks at you for a bit and he lies next to you. He kissed your forehead and you smile even though it hurts. You wrap your arm that doesn't have the I.V. around him and he hugs you and you fall back asleep in his arms.


End file.
